fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Kar'das Sept
'The Kar'das Sept '''is a Tau Sept which is renowned to have some of the most ruthless warriors in the Tau Empire. They are known to be very harsh and distrustful, ruling it's inhabitants and conquered worlds with an iron hand. Though being aggressive like they are, they follow the greater good faithfully like any other Sept, and on the surface level this is a fine example of one of the most powerful Septs in the empire, taking the place of Oresh'uan after its fall, and saving it from it's close destruction at the hands of the Space Hunters. This Sept is also famously responsible for being the headquarters of the secretive NEN'VA industries. The Planet Kar'das orbits twin stars that are interlocked in an orbit around each other, which is indeed a very rare sight in the galaxy, falling under the category of binary system. The planet completes an orbit around it's suns once every 4.7 Tau'cyr (Tau Year). It is the only surviving planet in it's system, the other five crumbled apart by the twisting gravity of the twin suns, it is believed that the distance away this planet is from its stars may have saved it from destruction The Planet is an Ice world which experiences a maximum temperature of -1 degrees centigrade (That temperature in itself has only been recorded on two occasions), and the winters can reach almost -90 degrees. The tectonics have caused a single, massive landmass to form in the Southern hemisphere, and the sudden climate disruption has caused the planet to enter an Ice Age. Society The Planet is governed through a form of socialist dictatorship government. Every class of citizen of the world all live life with the same level of income and duties to their world, with only the council of Ethereals standing above them in class and income, dictating the world's affairs. Tau children are brought up in a strict military-based regime, being taught to praise the Greater Good above all, and to bitterly hate the Emperor, Chaos, and all other that oppose it's greatness. Subjects of positiveness about other races, and in some cases even other Tau Septs are almost non-existent in their textbooks. A classic example includes the Sept Au'taal. The world is not even labelled as a proper world capable of producing a military, with Kar'dasian teachers seeing their laziness unacceptable. Another more acceptable example is the rebel Farsight Enclaves having no written history whatsoever on this world recounting that their original descendants (Serving under the main Empire itself) actually played a crucial role second expansion, tying in with the teachings that all traitors can never achieve anything for the greater good. Any records of Kroot and their worlds within the empire simply label them as "Barbaric xenos who are incapable of defending themselves from the Tau Empire. Due to an agreement which saw many of their finest serves as mercenaries, the race has been spared." Treatment on intellectual property of Vespid and other races have been little different. Conscription Military service is compulsory to all fire caste men and women when they turn the age of 14, entering a rigorous training regime of two years, before being sent onto the field. Some participants as young as ten enter training, consequently having a long six years of training. Typical terms of service range for 5 years for females, and 8 for males, however often male fire warriors are not called back from duty for up to fifteen years. The other castes aren't spared from this conscription. Ethereal and Water castes enter schooling from the age of five, required to participate for thirteen years before graduation. Air caste and Earth caste citizens are drafted in a similar manner to the fire caste, where at the age of ten they become apprentices, be it craftsman or pilot trainees, graduating at the age of 18-20. Treatment of Xenos The Sept's methods of treatment towards other races is often questionable by other septs. Their tendency to be suspicious of other races can be likened to that of the Ke'lshan Sept, of whom have suffered countless alien invasions. When encountering other races, the Sept does - like the rest of the Tau Empire must - allow them to live under the banner of the empire. If their terms are accepted, the Sept gives them high-security minimal cost housing facilities, as well as performing random sterilisation procedures to one in every two colony of 50 to hinder their growth. It is apparent that the Sept monitors the colonies with bugs and hidden cameras to prevent rebellions. Refusal can result in the execution of their opponent's leaders and intellectuals and further, less forgiving consolidation. However it is openly known for the sept to have destroyed entire alien armies after their refusal to join. Combat Doctrine Force Size The Kar'das Uash'o. Kar'das cadres (Kau'ui) are traditionally three teams (La'rua). *83334 Hunter Cadres, usually heavily armed. **''5,000,000 Fire warriors **''60 per cadre, 10 per squad'' *1000 Armored Cadres **''9 per Cadre, 3 per squad'' **''9000 Battlesuits'' *500 Hammerhead cadres **18 per cadre, 6 per squad **''9000 Hammerhead gunships (Occasionally fitted with SMS and/or Ion Cannons when the mission demands it)'' *1 Elite Cadre (Shas'O Mokthan's personal retinue) *10,000 Kroot *3000 Gue'vesa *5000 Vespid *360 Barrucudas *100 Tiger Sharks *400 Mantas (active, a further 100 on standby) *500 Orcas (for planet side military transportation) *3 Or'es El'eleath-class Battleships, flagship "Aun'or'res (Great celestial power)" *20 Lar'shi'vre Cruisers *2 Bastion-Class *30 Kir'shas'vre Escorts *6 Nao'sak'oraes Missile Cruisers *9 Kir'la Escorts *60 Security Orbitals Quotes By About Gallery Kar'dasfirewarrior.png|A Shas'la of the Sept (Ref. Shas'la Hor'ka). Kar'das.jpg|Kar'das from space. KardasPoster1.png|A propaganda poster commonly seen, proclaiming "Ko'shi Ta Tau'saal", roughly translates to 'Strive for victory my children'. Category:Tau Empire Category:Tau Sept